


Resisting the Urge

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, F/F, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has a sleepover with Kanaya, Kanaya is entirely too hot for this to end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resisting the Urge

This was bad, Jade thought. Well, it wasn’t _bad_  exactly. In fact, it was actually pretty nice! She and Kanaya had spent the day together, having a wonderful time as totally platonic friends, and now they were lying together in Jade’s bed, watching some gardening TV show. Jade thought she might be underdressed in just a t-shirt and panties, but Kanaya seemed to be wearing even less. She’d surprised Jade when she stepped out of her restroom in nothing but a sheer green negligee, which only extended halfway down her curvy hips and left little to the imagination–even less with her glowing white skin illuminating it from the inside out. Now she was leaning against Jade, looking content as she gazed into the television, and Jade looked down at her. Her full, firm breasts, her wide birthing hips, her long, silky legs…

 _This_  is why it was bad. The truth was, Jade had had kind of an enormous crush on Kanaya for a while now, and being this close to her was driving her crazy. She was afraid what might happen if the night went on like this. She could feel her erection straining from her panties, and she moved her hands down to suppress it as subtly as she could.

Kanaya apparently felt her moving. “Jade, is everything alright?” she asked, glancing up at her face.

“Um, yeah, it’s fine,” she lied, looking away nervously. “It’s just… I’m kind of bored with this show. Can we watch something else?”

“Of course,” Kanaya replied, rising up to take a quick look around the bed. “Hmmm. Where is the remote control?”

Oh no. “It’s at the, um… the foot of the bed.” Oh no no no.

Kanaya nodded and crawled up to the other end of Jade’s bed, standing on all fours as she searched for the remote. Jade just stared at her, utterly entranced. The way she was bent over and the way her skin was glowing, Kanaya’s ass looked _incredible_ , big and thick and firm and just _perfect_  for Jade to plow herself into, and jade green lingerie under her nightie did very little to cover it.

Kanaya wiggled a bit as she continued searching. “Hmmm. I can’t seem to find it. Could it have fallen off the edge?”

Screw it, Jade thought. She got up and sidled up to where Kanaya was crouched over. “Actually, forget the remote,” she said, putting her hands on Kanaya’s sides and sliding them down to her hips. “How about you help me with something else?”

“Um… what do you–” _Slap_. Kanaya jumped as she felt something long and hard thudding against her bottom. “O-oh.” In truth, she’d kind of hoped something like this might happen, though she hadn’t expected to be in this exact position. She bit her lip, not turning her head to look at the human behind her. “Yes, of course. I’d… love to help you, Jade.”

The human didn’t waste any more time. She flipped Kanaya’s skirt up and pulled her panties down, exposing her beautiful bare ass fully. She took a moment to admire the rainbow drinker’s great glowing cheeks, rubbing them appreciatively with her fingers, then slid her throbbing cock between Kanaya’s legs, causing her to moan softly as Jade slid against the edges of her nook. Part of her wanted to claim Kanaya’s asshole for her own, but she decided that would to be too much too soon. Instead, she simply pressed her bulbous cockhead against the puffy lips of Kanaya’s pussy, then slammed herself inside, drawing a surprised cry from the bent over troll.

Jade didn’t stop or even slow down, desperately ramming the full length of her dick into Kanaya’s nook, a loud slapping noise resounding each time her toned hips slapped into Kanaya’s jiggly ass. Kanaya clutched at the edge of the bed, moaning breathlessly as Jade ruthlessly pounded into her. Jade didn’t say anything at all, moaning in growling in equal measure as she aggressively fucked Kanaya into the ground. The stimulation proved to be too much for the troll, and she let out a warbled cry as her orgasm came, her jade juices spilling out around Jade’s cock as it pistoned in and out of her.

But Jade still had more to go. Her brutal pace didn’t relent at all as Kanaya came down, and the jadeblood shuddered in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Jade continued to thrust into her. The noises triggered something animalistic in Jade, causing her to move even faster, bending over her to grab her voluptuous breasts and bite at her neck. Tears welled in Kanaya’s eyes as the human girl claimed her utterly, letting out a continuous shuddering breath as the stimulation reached its breaking point. She felt her vision almost going black when Jade finally came, letting out a loud howl as she hilted into Kanaya one last time, her filling her overworked nook with a generous load of sticky white seed.

Kanaya collapsed against the surface of the bed, utterly spent. As Jade pulled out of her, she suddenly felt incredibly guilty. She’d wanted to make love to Kanaya, but she ended up just fucking her like a wild animal. Maybe she could make it up to her by cuddling some more. “Hey, Kanaya?” she asked, looking down at the bent over troll.

There was a moment of silence. “Kanaya?” Jade repeated, moving to look at Kanaya’s face, her eyes closed and jaw slack. Aw jeez, she’d passed out. Mabye cuddling would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
